


Forbidden: The Beginning

by calie15



Series: Forbidden [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Familiars, Magic, Sex Magic, Witches, well sex magic but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to be free, it wants to be free, and when he finds her he will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden: The Beginning

He almost longed for the days of no memories, the days when he could kill without remorse, when it was easier to resist them because he didn’t remember being human.

Memories meant the return of his humanity, and humanity meant control, it also meant it was easier for them, HYDRA, to control him.

For almost seventy years he had stewed silently in his anger, unable to resist doing their bidding. He’d be free one day and they would pay. They’d regret the day they bonded a demon and human, the day they made him their dog.

The witches, dark witches, they pet him like a dog, touching his cheek fondly and reminded him that he was such an attractive thing. He gave them what they wanted, he fucked them, only so that he could seep there power. They knew what he was doing, but they were to horny and desperate to care, to intent to see if they could make the beast of the man take pleasure in them. It never happened.

He left them a panting disgusting mess of pleasure with himself no where near completion.

He had long ago given up on the coven finding him. In fact, he was pretty sure the coven didn’t want to, and Steve alone wasn’t strong enough to free him of the spells that bound him to HYDRA. So he had to find another way. Another way to break the control that HYDRA on him.

It took him decades to realize that the only thing that would break the spells binding him to HYDRA, controlling him, would be two things, more control of the demon inside of him, and a bond stronger then any spell. 

The magic he seeped from those bitch witches wasn’t enough, it was too dark, which fed the demon. He needed something better, something pure to pull magic from.

And as for a bond…he’d been a part of a coven in his own day, before HYDRA and demons, he’d been strong, and he knew what he needed. He needed a witch and familiar bond. 

Upon realization he tried to kill one of those ugly hags, but he was stopped easily enough. He would be trading one maser for another.

One day a witch was brought in, and even to a weak observer it was obvious how good she was, how pure. He could see the strength in her, the will she had to resist, but in the end she'd die. That’s how it was with a witch, dark was easier, dark was stronger. It was turn dark or die. And he could see the light in the witch diminishing, ready to be snuffed out.

It was sad really. She’d been pretty when she’d been taken. Soft wavy hair, a bright complexion, strong eyes. Young, entirely to young. She’d resisted though, and he had to admire her for that, but in the end she would die. Maybe.

He made a decision finally, when she is collapsed on the floor and the dark witches walk away, done with their torture for the day, a a witches wolf familiar snapping and snarling at the weakened witch.

He stood above her and looked down. She was a pathetic thing, and really he was’t sure it was worth playing his only card on her, but she had resisted that long, so maybe she was stronger then the thought, and maybe she was a good person. And he was good once. He can’t see leaving her to them any longer.

So he lifts her up, cradling her to his chest and she doesn’t resist.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A deal with a demon is never a good thing, and he’d been pretty sure she would have run from him given half the chance, but it was easy enough to convince her. they were both desperate.

And even though she smells of weakness, because she’s worn down and beaten, and her body is frail, as he buries his face into her neck he can already feel that lightness, weak as it is, and it feels almost like relief.

The only way he knows to take control of a witches magic is sex. He can blame HYDRA for that. She gives in and he works her slowly, enjoying the way she bites her lips because she knows it’s wrong to enjoy it, but also thrusts her hips as he licks her and makes her come. He’d never done that for them.

It’s enough for her to slowly drop her guards, allow him to grasp onto her magic, and it makes him feel just a bit more human. Because it’s seeping into him and he can already feel how much easier it is to keep the darkness in him at bay. 

When he’s inside of her she’s tight, wet, and scalding hot, and he can’t remember what it was like to be with a woman that wasn’t trying to suck the soul out of him. She had been welcoming and warm, whimpering beneath him. And he tells her ‘mine’ as he thrusts into her, because she’s to weak and he’s going to have to be the one to create the first tendrils of magic that create the permanent bond between them. When she lets go again she’s his and he can feel everything about her. He can feel her pleasure, her fear. Not fear of him though. Fear of changing into something dark, and already he wants to save her.

He gave her the control to cement their bond, because she doesn’t want him as much as he wanted her. She rides him, making small whimpers and digging nails into his flesh until she spills his blood, powering the magic she’s working between them. He wants her to come, needs her to, because he wants her, he wants to let go. Finally she does and he spills himself inside her and it feels like a release he’d been aching for that he could never have.

He’s hers after that. Her demon to call, her demon to protect her and make sure no harm comes to her. But she’s his witch too. 

Bucky nuzzles Jemma’s neck, enjoying the smell of her, because it’s nothing like what he’s used to. Bucky is used to darkness, evil, not the lightness coming form her. He can feel her, he can feel her resistance and fear still. He tells her to sleep because she needs it, but also because it’s a part of him now, making sure she’s healthy. Bucky tells her it’s okay because she’d safe. She’s safe because that’s a part of him now too, he’s going to keep her safe.

Bucky would keep Jemma safe while she slept. But when he wakes, he’s going to kill them all and take his witch with him.


End file.
